supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon in Ice
The Frozen Dragon quest set is one of the Super Events that take place in the Snow Plateau. 'Requirements:' Have successfully finished the Mammoth Super Event. 'Yellow Timers!' You can restart each step without penalty, or use to skip. 'Rewards:' *"Stone Dragon" statue *Dragon in Ice (600 , 4-9 & 1 every 12 hours) sc-dragon-in-ice-add.PNG sc-dragon-in-ice1.PNG|Dragon in Ice 1 sc-dragon-in-ice-help2-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 2/12 sc-dragon-in-ice2.PNG|Dragon in Ice 2 sc-dragon-in-ice-help3-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 3/12 sc-dragon-in-ice3.PNG|Dragon in Ice 3 sc-dragon-in-ice-help4-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 4/12 sc-dragon-in-ice4.PNG|Dragon in Ice 4 sc-dragon-in-ice-help5-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 5/12 sc-dragon-in-ice5.PNG|Dragon in Ice 5 sc-dragon-in-ice-help6-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 6/12 sc-dragon-in-ice6.PNG|Dragon in Ice 6 sc-dragon-in-ice-help7-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 7/12 sc-dragon-in-ice7.PNG|Dragon in Ice 7 sc-dragon-in-ice-help8-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 8/12 sc-dragon-in-ice8.PNG|Dragon in Ice 8 sc-dragon-in-ice-help9-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 9/12 sc-dragon-in-ice9.PNG|Dragon in Ice 9 sc-dragon-in-ice-help10-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 10/12 sc-dragon-in-ice10.PNG|Dragon in Ice 10 sc-dragon-in-ice-help11-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 11/12 sc-dragon-in-ice11.PNG|Dragon in Ice 11 sc-dragon-in-ice-help12-12.PNG|Help for the Dragon 12/12 sc-dragon-in-ice-success.PNG 'Quest Steps:' Add quest to the to-do list: *Click on the Frozen Dragon Dragon in Ice I: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Collect 12 Pairs of Skis (Shoe Shop, Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 9 Backpacks (Summer House, Upgraded Summer House) *Collect 6 Compasses (Ask friends) '''Dragon in Ice II: Quest Timer: 24h ''' *Grow 20 Crops of Corn (Farm - 1h) *Collect 12 Ring Cakes (Bakery, Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 12 Scarves (Ask friends) '''Dragon in Ice III: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Produce 12 Lots of Milk (Dairy Farm - 1h) *Collect 15 Sets of Shells (Sushi Bar) *Collect 17 Diamonds (Mansion) '''Dragon in Ice IV: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Collect 20 Pairs of Mittens (Textile Factory - Wool, Tulle, Denim, Printed Cotton, Linen, Venetian Lace, Silk, Velvet, Lace) *Collect 9 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Collect 18 Pairs of Shoes (Shoe Shop) '''Dragon in Ice V: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Grow 15 Crops of Potatoes (Farm - 8h) *Collect 17 Thermoses (Shopping Center) *Collect 20 Sandwiches (Pub, Upgraded Pub) '''Dragon in Ice VI: Quest Timer: 36h ''' *Collect 55 Bottles of Vitamins (Farm - Strawberries - 5m) *Collect 12 Cups of Tea (Coffee House, Upgraded Coffee House) *Collect 15 Blankets (Ask friends) '''Dragon in Ice VII: Quest Timer: 48h ''' *Collect 20 Lumps of Sugar (Candy Factory - Toffee Apple - 4h) *Collect 15 (Wedding Palace, Film Set, "Love" Reality Show) *Collect 12 Candy Bars (Ask friends) '''Dragon in Ice VIII: Quest Timer: 60h ''' *Collect 10 Waffle Rolls (Yeti - you can get 2 items each time) *Collect 25 Invitations (Stationery Shop, Upgraded Stationery Shop) *Collect 19 Bouquets (Flower Kiosk, Upgraded Flower Kiosk) '''Dragon in Ice IX: Quest Timer: 60h ' *Train 7 ('can use items from inventory) *Collect 10 Reinforcements (Cargo Port - 1h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 15 Units of Water (Water Tower) Dragon in Ice X: Quest Timer: 48h ' *Train 6 ('can use items from inventory) *Produce 29 Lots of Linen (Textile Factory - 4h) *Collect 16 Romantic Candles (Coffee House, Upgraded Coffee House) Dragon in Ice XI: 'Quest Timer: 60h ' *Collect 20 Croissants (Bakery, Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 20 Sweets (Candy Factory - Cherry Cupcake, Toffee Apple, Cherry Pie, Choco-log, Cake with Berries, Chocolate, Eclair, Honey pie, Cheesecake) *Collect 15 Cakes (Ask friends) **''cakes look like this in your inventory'' by BlackRoseShelli - 22:14, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Category:Super Events Category:Snow Plateau